Characters
Introduced in Season 1 'Dr. Harold Manning 1 - Season 2' *Dr. Manning is the founder of the Center for Paranormal Research and Containment, and the former Director of the organization. He stepped down after certain information came to light regarding the origin of the pathogen at SITE-1464, and in the subsequent months disappeared altogether. His whereabouts remain unknown. 'Col. Andrei Boreiko '1 - Season 2 *Col. Boreiko was the Agent-in-charge of the incident at SITE-1464, and served as the liason officer between the CPRC and other government agencies during the crisis. When a group of survivors distinguished themselves by liberating one of the outlying towns, Andrei saw their potential and quickly filed a request to make them an official Field Team. He was last seen making a final stand in Upton, buying Field Team 137 enough time to escape. *He later appeared, quite alive, in the alternate timeline, where he was fighting the Puppetmaster along with several other CPRC Field Agents from the primary timeline, most of them previously reported missing. He returned with the group to the primary timeline upon defeating The Puppermaster. 'Agent Peter Mellark '1 - Season 2 *Agent Mellark was relatively new to the center when the incident at SITE-1464 began. He was assigned to a Guardian class field team, and tasked with evacuating the citizens of a small town on the outskirts of Samuel's Harbor. When the rest of his team was wiped out by the horde, he barricaded himself in the basement of the town hall with the remaining townspeople. Eventually, the group of survivors that would become Field Team 137 happened upon Agent Mellark, and proceeded to assist in securing the town and clearing the way for further evacuation efforts. Agent Mellark remained on guard at the town for the duration of the incident, and aided Field Team 137 in their daring escape from the city with a VIP. After the incident, he returned home on leave, and subsequently disappeared. The data from his Automated Video Recorder provides insufficient information to ascertain how or why he vanished, other than to indicate that there was a struggle. Photographs recovered from the AVR show an unusually tall figure in a business suit, without any distinguishable facial features. 'Jane Waters' 1 *A survivor from SITE-1464. She was secured by Field Team 137 at the request of her father, when she failed to return from a routine scavenging run. It was discovered that her genetic code rendered her immune to the pathogen, and that a cure could be formulated if she could be studied further at a properly equipped labratory. Field Team 137, along with many other Agents, fought off an assault by unidentified hostiles in addition to the rampaging undead while escorting Ms. Waters safely out of the city. 'Derrin Reynolds 1 - Season 2' *A former executive on the CPRC Board of Directors, he assumed the role of Director after Dr. Manning stepped down from the position. Director Reynolds was initially rather wary, having been suddenly placed in charge of an incredibly hostile and volatile situation, but after the incident came to see the value in Dr. Manning's actions. Derrin fought hard to justify the actions of the CPRC before a judicary committee, but was unfortunately unable to maintain the Congressional Charter recognizing the Center or investor funding. When top Agents and the former Director suddenly went missing, Director Reynolds didn't hesitate to call in the former members of Field Team 137, hoping that they could produce results once again. Introduced in Season 2 'Agent Jeremy Warden 2' *Jeremy was a Data Analyst with the Center during the incident at SITE-1464, but after the significant restructuring that followed in the wake of the loss of status and funding, he found that he had been transferred. Agent Warden is young, inexperienced, and out of his element, but with time he may yet become an exemplary Field Agent. 'Ops. Tech. Felicia O'Connor' 2 *A veteran Operations Technician, Felicia had been with the Center since shortly after the Ethereal Siege of Amarillo. She's been the eye-in-the-sky and the voice-in-the-ear for dozens of Field Teams during hundreds of missions, and yet she still finds herself facinated by each new discovery or entity encountered. 'Caleb ''REDACTED' '2 *''data to generate Subject Profile '' buffer . . . (42 6f 75 6e 74 79 20 48 75 6e 74 65 72) - Done! 'Mateo ''REDACTED ''and Miguel ''REDACTED 2 *Freelance South American mercenaries who were initially tapped by the CPRC as advisors, but eventually joined Agent Warden in a rescue mission after the attack and abduction of CPRC personnel by The Ancients. *They have extensive experience in dealing with the Giant Red Salamander entity, as well as the shadowy group known as The Ancients. 'Jonathan Corvan 2' *Great grandson of the famed city councilman Edward Corvan. *Current leader of the cult known only as "The Ancients". Agent Profiles *Acusta, Chester